


Midtown School Musical

by Cornholio4



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Post Spider-Man: Homecoming, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Spider-Man saves the visiting East High students from falling off a bridge, in thanks Kelsi decides to write a song for him. Peter comes to help her.MCU verse.





	Midtown School Musical

Queens, New York and crossing a bridge to get to the city was a bus containing the basketball team of a New Mexico high school with the team called the East High Wildcats. They were going to play a tournament game against the team from Midtown School of Science and Technology.

In the bus were a couple of guests from the high school who were coming along to cheer them on. One was Gabriella Montez the girlfriend of the Wildcats' team chapter Troy Bolton and Kelsi Nielsen a brown haired girl with glasses who were friends with the two and worked on music in the school's drama club.

"We are facing a school of science and technology, I am afraid that once you see it you might be tempted to transfer." Troy joked to Gabriella and she laughed in return, Gabriella was a part of the school's science club.

On the seats behind them Kelso was writing in her notebook trying to think of inspiration for a new song. After thinking of how the notes would play in her head, she furiously scribbled out the notes she had written. She then put the notebook back in her bag thinking she would have time to think it over when they got there.

Then suddenly the bus felt like it was crashing and to the confusion and horror of everyone inside, the bus looked like it was going off course to drop off the bridge.

*PB*

The young hero known as Spider-Man or Peter Parker as he was secretly under his suit, was busy at work on the same bridge. Ever since Homecoming and getting his suit back (plus a long talk with his Aunt May), he had been at work tracking down the last of the weapons that Adrian Toomes' gang had sold to criminals.

Thanks to the help of his new ally on the street Aaron Davis, he had managed to find Toomes' weapons 'tinkerer' (as Peter called it) Phineas Mason and through him he had tracked down the last criminals who had access to the weapons.

He had followed the criminals to the bridge who were attempting to use their weapons to make a clean getaway from the bridge. With the help of the arriving police officers Peter had smashed the rest of the weapons.

"That is done, Karen remind me to look up where Aaron lives so I can get him a birthday present when it comes." Peter told his suit's AI Karen and then noticed the bus that was being sent of the bridge thanks to the last of the weapons.

After seeing the officer had the criminals taken care of, he then ran off towards where the bus was falling, with the help of Karen's screen he had managed to web up the bus enough so it was dangling from the top of the bridge.

He used his wall crawling powers to get down and used his strength to rip off the door of the hinges. He then held out a hand to help the coach and the driver out. "You have to get the students out, my son is among them!" the team's coach practically begged Peter as he helped them up.

"Don't worry, I can handle this!" Peter told him giving him a thumbs up. He then began going out and carrying the students (who were in the seats) up to saftey.

Last one out was Kelsi and before Peter could go, Kelsi went and gave him a laugh giving him his thanks. "Don't worry, you can say that action is my reward for this! As long as you're all okay of course." Peter told her as medics began coming. He then web slinged off.

Trying to lighten the mood as best as he could Troy told whispered to Kelsi "Don't you think he is cute?" Gabriella told him to leave her alone but Kelsi was deep in thought to think of what Troy had just told her.

Kelsi thought of what the masked Superhero had told her and then quickly took out her notebook and wrote down the second sentence she had told him.

*PB*

The next day the news screens across the Midtown School of Science and Technology had student reporters Betty Brant and Jason Iontello were reporting over what happened:

"Rise and shine Midtown Science and Technology, we are pumped for our big basketball team against East High's Wildcats. However the Wildcats had a little bit of an accident getting here. We hope that our guests here are alright as we almost lost our Academic team ourselves." Betty reported on the screen.

"Just like in Washington, the Wildcats were lucky that our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man was nearby and was able to convene in time to save them." Jason finished through the screen.

The game between the schools was postponed so give their visiting Wildcats time to recover and make sure they were alright. Kelsi during break was walking around the school, she found it hard to believe that it seemed like it was similar to East High that the students there were science prodigies.

She knew that the news would get back to East High and everyone would be clamouring about what it was like to be saved by a real superhero as there were not any in New Mexico. Sharpay would be interested; Kelsi once heard her talking to Ryan about how she heard Thor had been dumped his girlfriend Jane Foster.

She had come across the music room and noticed the piano there, she asked the music teacher there if she could try it out and the teacher gave her the okay. She excited put up her notebook with the notes she had been writing.

She decided to try and write a theme song of Spider-Man to say thanks for saving her and her friends. The only real life superhero she knew for a fact had such a theme song would be Captain America who had a song for him back in the days of World War II. She liked to keep things quiet and soft for her songs but for a superhero theme song it would have to sound epic so she had to act like she was writing for Sharpay and Ryan.

Peter with his backpack walked by and hearing the music decided to walk in. "Hello Peter, if just so you know if you are not too busy with your internship there is a place waiting for you to come back to Band Class." The teacher greeted Peter as he sat down.

Kelsi jumped and said hi to Peter, "So you are one of the Wildcats?" Peter asked and Kelsi shook her head vigorously.

"Oh no, I am friends with the Team Captain, I am just part of the school's drama club. He says I am the club's Playmaker. It's a basketball team." Kelsi clarified and gave out her hand nervously for him to shake. "Kelsi Nielsen." She introduced herself and Peter took her hand to shake.

"Peter Parker." Peter told her introducing himself and then took a look at her notebook, "An Ode to Spider-Man?" Peter asked and Kelsi smiled.

"I want to write this song to say thanks to him for saving me and my friends. I know half of them are kind of on the run but the Avengers saved the World and I think they and the heroes they inspired are an inspiration." Kelsi told him and Peter lit up after hearing this.

"If you want to know about Captain America then maybe Principal Morita can tell you the stories his grandad told him, his grandad served in the army during the War with Cap himself!" Peter told her and Kelsi was very interested. Passing by the classroom was Peter's best friend Ned Leeds.

"Hey Peter, since things with Liz didn't work out are you going for one of the East High girls?" Ned asked and Peter told him to go away for now. Kelsi asked who was Liz and Peter sighed with a regretful look on his face.

"She was my date to the homecoming dance but I had to blow her off and she had to move because of her dad getting busted in something..." Peter explained with a sad look on her face and Kelsi sympathetically told him that she was sorry to hear that.

Peter looked to the lyrics she had written and then told her "wow, this is so cool!" Kelsi brightened at the praise and he then told her "the bit about action being his reward, I guess you got that from him?"

Kelsi was confused and asked "wait, how did you know? Did any of the Wildcats tell you?"

Peter stammered looking like he wasn't supposed to say that, "Well... I once saw him save a guy and he said the same thing to him!"

Kelsi shrugged but in her mind she was not exactly buying his explanation but decided to forget about it. "You think I can help you with this?" Peter asked and Kelsi smiled and she nodded.

Later after school Peter and Kelsi were walking to the entrance with them talking about getting together again to finish their son. There were mutterings and Peter looked in front of him and stopped. "Hey Peter, I talked with your Aunt May and we want to go over something with your internship." said a familiar voice and Kelsi looked like she wanted to faint when she looked forward and saw THE Tony Stark.

"I will call later, you got the number I gave right?" Peter asked and Kelsi nodded still stunned. Tony took Peter into his limo with him saying that it looks like he now needed to give Peter tips on romance.

Chad one of the Wildcats jokingly told Kelsi "wait until Sharpay hears that you now have a boyfriend who is interning for Iron Man."

Kelsi just followed the rest of the Wildcats into the bus to take them back to the hotel. She then gave a smile at the photo on her phone she had taken of both her and Peter. "I think this could be the start of something new..." Kelsi thought in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, Kelsi was always my fave character in HSM and I am upset she never got one song to herself in the entire trilogy. I know you could say that Gabriella could be a better fit to Peter due to being a fellow academic but I thought the shier Kelsi would be good with Peter. I was also inspired by hearing of articles before the movie was released, talking about Peter writing his own theme song. Yes the song is the awesome orchestral version of the cartoon theme used in the movie just with the lyrics added.


End file.
